Not So Alone: a BIC Tale
by J. Maria
Summary: A girl with a ribbon in her hair and a boy with a laptop in his hands, or When Violet met Sam. A BIC Collection fic.


Series: 24 for 24  
Title: One: When Siblings Collide  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Kripke owns the boys, Snicket owns the orphans. I own nothing.  
Spoilers: All 13 Series of Unfortunate Events books, and season 2.  
Series Summary: Twenty-four stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-four years.  
Part Summary: A girl with a ribbon in her hair and a boy with a laptop in his hands, or When Violet met Sam.  
Words: 640  
Quote Source: _Dying_ by Hole  
A/N: This is the first and (hopefully) only installment of the Birthday Insanity series that does not include audience/reader participation. Why doesn't it, you ask? Because my computer is on the fritz and I have no internet connection. So, these are just interesting ideas that flipped into my head. 12 will be BtVS/ multiple other fandom crosses, and 12 will be either non-BtVS crosses or pure BtVS (there's one that I know of, but most are non).

**__**

24 for 24

One: When Siblings Collide

Remember you promised me

_

* * *

_

There was no way a girl like her should be in a place like this

. 

That had been his first thought when he'd met her years ago. Sam had been convinced the young woman needed saving. But she hadn't, and he'd merely gotten in the way. He sort of felt bad about it in hindsight, but she'd given him a knowing smile before excusing herself. Five years later, seeing her again had floored him.

"Violet?"

The pretty head whipped up, her dark eyes frantic for a moment, her hands twitching to pull the hat lower on her head. The young man, and two younger girls slipped closer to her protectively. Her eyes searched his face for several minutes, trying to place him in her memory.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we're -um,"

"We're journalists with the Wichita County Bugle -" Dean started to say.

"There's no such paper," the younger man snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowing behind his thin wire-framed glasses.

"It's a magazine."

"It's not."

"Klaus!" Violet tossed a hooded look back at him before turning back to them. "You'll have to forgive my brother."

"Only if you can forgive mine."

"Dude!"

"Violet!" Klaus hissed, moving the youngest two girls behind himself and Violet.

"Dean, this is _Violet_." Sam gave her a small smile, remembering that night they'd met. He'd been eighteen and hitching his way towards Stanford. She'd been nineteen and working as a handyman in the small town he'd been trying to get some part-time work in. They'd passed by each other but had never spoken, until that night she'd almost been attacked by a group of drunk bikers.

"The damsel in distress who wouldn't give you the time of day?" Dean scoffed, giving her the once over.

"Stop looking at my sister like that," Klaus spat, glaring at him.

"Mom?" the youngest girl asked.

"Mom?" Sam's head whipped up at that, his eyes going over the young girl, who couldn't be more than nine or ten.

"I had her young," Violet looked away from his direct gaze. "Beatrice, you don't remember Sam, but Klaus and Sunny should. He worked in Caradin for a bit when we stayed there. We move around a lot. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"A guy always recognizes the first girl he falls for," Sam said it lightly, trying to play off the feelings he'd felt for her as a younger man.

"Hello here, can we get back to the questions?" Dean snapped, glaring at Sam.

"There wasn't a definitive question ever put forward," Klaus snorted.

Dean actually seemed to quiet at that one. Sam and Violet shared a look, while the younger girls suppressed a wave of laughter.

"We've got to get going, Violet, "Sunny checked her watch, looking between her two older siblings. "Nice to meet, or re-meet you, Sam. Not so pleasant meeting you, Dean."

"Thanks, you too, cupcake," Dean snorted, "I'll meet you in the car, Sam."

"Yeah, sure, Dean."

Dean stalked off in one direction, Sunny and Klaus ushered Beatrice in the other leaving Sam and Violet alone.

"You look good, Sam. I'm happy you're not so alone anymore," Violet smiled at him, her ribbon fluttering from where it was tied in her hair.

"How -"

"You looked so lost in Caradin, by yourself. I know that feeling too well, and I'm happy that I don't see it there any more on you."

"Some days it feels like I still am."

"No," Violet lifted her hand to his face. "You've got someone to look out for, and someone to look out for you. Can't be too lonely when there's someone else on your island."

Violet leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, just like she had that night five years ago.

"It was good to see you, Sam."

"You too, Violet."


End file.
